Candy
by BonneyJewelry
Summary: Encuentro de Karuta y Watanuki, luego que el chico se peleara por ella. Participante del concurso de Cemzoo, "Se busca amor de película"


JB

Esta historia es perteneciente al concurso "Se busca amor de pelicula" de

Aqui se los dejo y espero que les guste:)

Palabras:665

Disclaimer: Inu X Boku SS pertenece a Kokoa Fujiwara. No es mio, yo solamente juego con sus personajes

* * *

Karuta miro por donde se iba Ririchyo. Mordió la paleta antes de darse media vuelta y seguirla. Alguna gente murmuro a sus espaldas, pero ella continuo como si no escuchara nada. La vio meterse en la enfermería y saludar a Watanuki. La chica apresuro el paso y abrió la puerta de la enfermería, mirando a Watanuki el cual tenia mejilla cubierta. La chica se acerco a el y se paro frente a el. Ririchyo salio de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Karuta le coloco la mano sobre la mejilla a Watanuki el cual se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Karuta giro la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa de lado. Le coloco una mano en su chaqueta como demandando su atención, a lo cual el chico continuo con la mirada baja.

-¿Cómo estas?-El chico sonrió aun mas e irguió el pecho, como hombre maduro e independiente

-Estoy bien, solamente me he peleado con unos tontos-La chica lo miro sin entender-Me molestaron, ademas estoy bien, soy un delincuente.

Karuta lo siguio mirando, haciendo que Watanuki se pusiera nervioso ante la mirada inquisidora de la chica. Comenzó a murmurar y a decir cosas sin sentido mientras recordaba lo ocurrido…

Habían hablado mal de Karuta toda la mañana, que era extraña, que daba miedo, que era bonita pero que no era normal… Había escuchado eso toda la mañana y cuando había tendió la oportunidad los había llamado y sin darles tiempo a hablar les había golpeado. El problema fuer que ellos eran cuatro y el estaba solo. Se golpearon, o mejor dicho le golpearon, pero debía admitir que no había sido el único el cual tenia unas cuantos golpes. Al final de la "lucha" los chicos se iban a ir, pero Watanuki aun muy decidió, había detenido al que parecía el líder y le había vuelto a golpear, mientras le ordenaba que no volvieran a decir nada malo sobre la chica.

Admitía que había salido mal parado y que odiaba que Karuta lo mirara con esa mirada llena de preocupación, pero el chico de su clase había aceptado no decir nada mas de Karuta. La vio girarse y sacar de uno de sus bolsillos dos caramelos, de los cuales uno le chico se hizo el desentendido pero cuando la escucho hacer un ruido extraño se giro, siendo recibido por una mano de la chica, metiendole el dulce en la boca

-Hace sentir mejor-Le dijo cuando el chico le pregunto con la mirada el porque del caramelo.

El chico comenzó a masticar lentamente aquella golosina mientras la chica se comía la suya. Le miro la mano y los brazos y allí estaban esas heridas que había visto lamerse en clase, ahora las de la mano tenían una bandita sobre ellas pero aposto que la chica siquiera se había lavado las manos. Le tomo la mano con cuidado y se la miro detenidamente. La chica lo continuo mirando con ojos extrañados. El chico se levanto y la obligo a sentarse donde antes estaba el. Fue rápidamente hasta uno de los muebles. De allí saco vendas, banditas, algo de alcohol, algodón y volvió igual de rápido hacia la chica, la cual seguía con esa mirada interrogante.

-Dame tu brazo-La chica se lo tendió y vio como el chico le subía la manga del uniforme y comenzó a aplicarle el alcohol lentamente con el algodón-Si te duele dímelo

Vio como la chica negaba y el continuo limpiándole las heridas. Cuando termino le sonrió y le vendo el brazo. Le miro las manos y les cambio las banditas que la chica antes se había puesto, sonrió al ver que había tierra alado de los razones, les coloco un poco de alcohol y cambio de bandas. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo siempre terminando con una sonrisa. La chica le sonrió una vez que tubo ambos brazos curados. Se levanto de la camilla y le sonrió

-Gracias Watanuki-Le tomo la mano y lo saco de allí, mientras el chico se sonrojaba.

-No hay problema.

* * *

JB

Espero que os halla gustado.


End file.
